Secret affair
by nightowl268
Summary: Everyones pairing off. Draco is only insulting Ron and Harry, letting Hermione slip away. People have noticed. what's going on? is the question they're all asking themselves...well if you want to find out start reading!lol


**Hey! this is my new story! I just sudddenly got an idea! I will definetly be continuing this story if you guys like it!  
This chaptermay not be very long but I just wanted to give like a taste. So let me know if you like it andI'll post the next chapter!**

**Here it is! Chapter 1:She must have a rich father to**

It's their 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and with only 2 months left everyone is excited about graduation and the summer.

"What are you doing this summer?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Well I was thinking of spending lots of time with a certain red head" replied Harry.

"Oh really?" Questioned Ron, "Well in that case I'll get mom to cook your favourites for diner each night."

"Um...Ron?" said Harry, "I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh, you weren't? Then who?"

Harry and Ginny had been together for a bout a year and a half. It was going really well but they had only just told Ron at the beginning of their 7th year. He's having trouble grasping the thought, he and Harry hadn't talked to each other for about 2 weeks at first but Ron came around and in the end was glad his best friend was the one dating his little 'baby' sister.

Ron wasdoing okay himself. He had matured a little sincetheir 6th year and since then he has dated about 2 or 3 girls. Not counting his current girlfriend.

It almost seemed like everyone had paired off.

Blaise and Pansy, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Seamus and Parvati (I know that's an odd couple but Seamus has really changed plus he treats Parvita like a princess. No, more like a queen.)

Even Crabbe and Goyle were supposedly going out with some twins that live on their street, but it's not for certain, since no one has ever since them in person.

Everyone had paired off accept Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Hermione was quite beautiful these days in a sense of iner beauty but Draco was mostly the same. Blond but he no longer slicked back his hair.

He still blew them nasty comments in the halls and tried to trip and trick them 24/7, but recently things changed. I'm not saying that he stopped his immature behaviour toward Harry, Ron and Hermione but everything he said to them and everything he tried to do to them before was now moredirected to only Ron and Harry. Hermione had almost no longer anything to do with it. And people noticed. In fact when they stopped to have a contest of name calling and dissing, Hermione often slipped away from the scene. Draco saw her leave, they all new he saw her leave because he would look at her as she left but never said anything. It confused everyone so instead they just didn't bother asking or wondering about it. Draco had never commented or threw her a nasty comment for about 3 weeks now, actually he now sort of ignored her completely. Just a new way to get to her, everyone thought.

Harry and Ron had tried to set Hermione up but she never went out with the guy. When a guy would try to flirt with her or ask her out, she always refused or stormed off. Typical Hermione, not a lovesick puppy over any guy who talks to her, like all the other girls. But come on! She's seventeen and not even showing the slightness interest! Harry and Ron were actually getting worried. But on the other side of the Great Hall the same thing repeated it self, but with a different person.

"No Pansy! I will not go out with one of your slutty friends!" yield Draco Malfoy loudly at an embarrassed Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, I just don't get it! You wont go out with anyone! What's wrong with you? Do you still miss me that much?"

"Look, I just don't feel like going out tonight and no, I don't miss you. I never did..." he said the last part under his breath for not to let Pansy hear.

"What? Is she not pretty enough? Is that it? Think you deserve better?" Said a now anoyed Pansy.

"Just…just go away Pansy…"

Draco left the great hall and went to his common room. He was Head Boy this year. He didn't really know why. He didn't really get good grades, but he figured his father, Lucious Malfoy, had had something to do with it. A girl called Tanya was Head Girl. He had no idea who she was at the beginning of the year and still he only knew her name. It amazed him that she had gotten head girl and not bockworm Hermione.

_She must have a rich fater to, _he thought _It's too bad Hermione's not Head girl,it would have been really convenient._

**So I leave you there. Make sure to review and tell me what you think and I will decide wether or not topost the next chapter! much love, mimi  
**


End file.
